Thankyou For Being By My Side
by DinosawK
Summary: How Syo-chan reacts to Ai-Ai in Episode 4 of Revolutions when they are and aren't together! I don't own uta pri! I apologize for any mistakes I made and for any OOC-ness!
1. Chapter 1 - Not together

_Ch 1 –_

 _*(Most of this happens... Until after we find out Ai's a robot, it's all taken exactly from the episode exactly what they say. With a few little added 'you love Ai-Ai!' parts...)*_

"Excuse me..." A small blonde tried to catch the attention of the mysterious cyan haired boy.

"You were singing that song earlier." The taller blonde stated.

"We'd like to hear that mysterious song again." The cyanette stood and walked away. "Wait..!"

"Sorry, but I stopped singing for other people." He said bluntly.

"CUT!" Syo, Ai and Natsuki walked to the tent, away from the set. 'It's bad that he acts just like that..!' Syo was thinking as they walked away. They were filming Ai's new film and co-starring with him were his two kouhai's. Syo was slightly embarrassed yet excited to be filming with him. As they stood in the tents, rehearsing their next lines, Haruka walked over to them.

"Ai-senpai! Syo-kun! Shinomiya-san!" She shouted whilst running happily. "I came to discuss the theme song." Natsuki and Syo both complimented the song and Haruka smiled. "It's all thanks to Ai-senpai's lyrics." Syo smiled without realizing and was lost in thought at how perfect his senpai really is, in many different ways. Syo was pulled back to the world with a "Ne, Syo-chan?"

"Huh..? Yeah, I guess." He glanced at Ai and blushed slightly.

"Why is having Haruka here encouraging?" Ai asked, he seemed slightly... Jealous? Syo was taken by surprise and stuttered when trying to answer. He was saved by Natsuki and sighed loudly out of relief.

"Does this mean you will make fewer mistakes?" Ai asked emotionlessly and Syo got slightly annoyed.

"T-That's got nothing to do with it!"

"I don't understand." Ai looked to the floor. "Being alone is easier and more efficient. Why would you be with someone?" Syo's face flushed red and he looked to the ground, saddened. He knew that his senpai would never be with him but it hurt to be shot down, again. Ai was shouted by the director and had to leave.

"He hasn't messed up once..." Syo pointed out.

"It's amazing." Natsuki added.

"But he doesn't understand the dialogue... I don't get him..."

"But you love him Syo-chan! Getting him doesn't matter!" Syo's face flushed as red as it could get.

"Syo-kun?! Really?" Haruka asked happily.

"Yeah..." Syo sighed in defeat. "But he'd never like me. He doesn't need anyone else, just like he said... Let's carry on filming..." Syo walked away, trying to seem okay. Now that Haruka knows Ai is soon to find out...

The rain began to pour heavily as Syo and Natsuki walked down the long corridors of the building. They spotted Haruka and decided to shout out to her. "Nanami!" Syo shouted, trying to hide what happened earlier. "Syo-kun! Shinomiya-san!" She looked panicked. "Mikaze-senpai has collapsed!" Syo panicked and ran outside to where Haruka has gestured. "Ai! Wake up!" Syo shouted, panicked and scared. Haruka felt Ai's forehead and Natsuki had suggested taking him inside. All three of them carried Ai's body inside and placed him on a bed in a nearby room. Syo was still trying to wake him up. "Ai! Ai!" He eventually gave up and Haruka went out to call the hospital. Syo wouldn't show how really worried he was about his senpai but Natsuki and Haruka could tell. He didn't take his eyes off Ai's face and soon his eyes opened. They were blank, lifeless... They had started to glow and show a heartbeat. Syo panicked and stared at Ai, confused. The three of them waited and Ai awoke, sitting straight up. Syo couldn't say anything and moved away from the bed as he realized how close he was standing. The three in the room stared at Ai, Natsuki and Haruka saying his name. Syo was still confused and asked what they all were thinking. "What... Are you..?" He couldn't take his eyes off Ai and it seemed like forever until he finally answered. Ai stared directly into Syo's eyes, making him blush slightly, before talking. "Now you know I'm a robot." The whole room was silent before they all hit realization on what he had said. "What?!" Was said by all three in perfect timing. They had spoken about what Ai is and who made him when Syo realized something. Robots can't feel emotions. Syo stood, looking to the floor before Ai had stated how he won't make it until the end of the shoot. He became instantly worried again. "We'll help you!" He shouted suddenly. He realized what he had said and blushed.

"I don't need your help." Syo blushed and walked out of the room, not ready to carry on today...

As they were filming, Ai kept falling and breaking down. His two kouhei's would help him when it happened. Syo was getting more and more worried as the day continued. He was always the first over to Ai and the one to pull him up or cover him from the rain. One shoot made Syo almost snap. He made the filming crew postpone the shootings until Ai was okay and ready to film again, even if there was only one scene. Ai was having none of it, he didn't want the filming to be postponed. "I... We're worried about you!" Syo shouted catching Ai's attention. They stared at each other for a while before Ai stood up, his face slightly red, like Syo's.

"I see." He stayed standing. "Those lines. I know what they mean." He said whilst glancing at Syo."This is the heart warming feeling you spoke about. I had no idea such unstable data existed." He paused. "I want to film." They went and filmed the climax scene. Syo was mesmerised by Ai's performance and went to speak to him after the filming.

"S-Senpai..." He said, his face bright red.

"Yes?"

"You're... Your acting is perfect..!"

"I know. I was programmed that way."

"No... I didn't mean that..." Syo looked to the floor.

"Say it Shorty."

"I'm not short!" Syo snapped. "D-Do you understand those lines now..? Really..?"

"I think I do." He tapped Syo on the head and his face flushed slightly red.

"Thankyou... For being by my..." Ai started to fall and Syo ran to catch him. "Side." He mumbled before shutting down.

"Ai!" Syo shouted, his face red and panicked. "Ai wake up!" He picked him up and with some struggle got him into bed. He didn't leave his side until he woke up.

"Syo?" Ai tapped his head as he was resting it on the bed.

"You're awake!" He said when he lifted his head. "Are you okay?!"

"I'm fine. Only 20% battery left. Not enough to make it home."

"Natsuki is calling the car now. You should last if you sleep on the ride, right?"

"Sleeping is like standby mode. It may charge humans but it won't work for me." Syo sighed.

"Okay..."

"What happened? Did you carry me here?"

"I did..."

"Someone of your size shouldn't have been able to lift me. Your training seems to be paying off." Ai smiled.

"B-Baka..." The room stayed silent for a while before Ai broke it.

"I meant it." Ai said quietly.

"Meant what..?" Syo looked confused.

"Before I shut down. Thankyou for being by my side. I meant that." Syo stayed silent, he couldn't think of what to say. "Syo. When I'm with you, my chest pounds. I don't know why and no amount of research has gotten me any closer to the answer." Syo's face flushed red and he was speechless again. Ai didn't talk and was awaiting a reply from Syo.

"M-Me too..." He looked to the floor but could feel Ai staring at him.

"Do you know why?" Ai placed his hand on Syo's head.

"I-I think so..."

"What is it?" Syo's face flushed deeper and he stared to the ground. Ai was staring, awaiting an answer. Syo said nothing, he sat up and pressed his lips to Ai's. The kiss was short before Syo pulled away and went to run out of the room yet was stopped by Ai. "W-What was t-that..?" He stuttered. His face was a deep shade of red. "T-This d-data is n-new... I t-think I'm o-overheating again." Syo stayed silent again, his face as red as it could possibly get. Ai pulled Syo back and connected their lips again. This time, it lasted much longer. Syo pulled away and looked confused at Ai. "I still don't know this feeling..."

"Love..." Syo mumbled and Ai smiled.

"I-I like it..." Ai shut down once again but Syo didn't panic. He rested his head on the bed and waited for Natsuki to say the car had arrived.

Natsuki soon came and the two of them lifted Ai into the car, taking him home. They arrived back at the dorms in around an hour and they placed Ai onto his bed. As they lay him down, he began to wake up. "I'll leave you two alone~" Natsuki giggled and ran out of the room when he saw Ai and Syo bush when looking at each other. Ai sat up and Syo spoke. "Are you okay now..?"

"I will be when I charge." He smiled slightly. "You really don't help, shortie. You really mess with my systems."

"I-I'm not short!" Syo shouted and Ai smiled. He sat up and kissed Syo again, re-connecting their lips after Syo pulls away to breathe. Syo wrapped his arms around Ai's neck and Ai's around Syo's waist. After a while, Ai pulled away. "I have to re-charge, I'll run ut completely soon." Syo nodded and Ai lay down. He plugged himself in and charged. Syo leant down, kissed his cheek and whispered. "I-I love you..." into Ai's unhearing ear...

 **A/N-  
** Well I got to watch Ai's episode lots whilst writing this~ ^-^ So yuhh... It's not the best but I'm actually pretty proud~ I'll be writing another part to this where they're together and how Syo reacts to finding out about Ai-Ai's A.I.-ness!  
I think I made them act a tiny bit OOC at the end but meh!

Thankyou very Machacha for reading! Please review/favourite and follow! I really need to know if you like this one or not~!

Aaannnnddd~~! Happy Birthday Rei-chann! ^o^ Aishiteru maracas-senpaii~


	2. Chapter 2 - Together

Together – Ch2 – 'Thankyou for being by my side.'

 _*(Pretty much most of this happens... Until after we find out Ai's a robot, it's all taken exactly from the episode exactly what they say. With a little added 'We're together' part...)*_

"Excuse me..." A small blonde tried to catch the attention of the mysterious cyan haired boy.

"You were singing that song earlier." The taller blonde stated.

"We'd like to hear that mysterious song again." The cyanette stood and walked away. "Wait..!"

"Sorry, but I stopped singing for other people." He said bluntly.

"CUT!" Syo, Ai and Natsuki walked to the tent, away from the set. 'It's bad that he acts just like that..!' Syo was thinking as they walked away. They were filming Ai's new film and co-starring with him were his two kouhai's. Syo was slightly embarrassed yet excited to be filming with him. As they stood in the tents, rehearsing their next lines, Haruka walked over to them.

"Ai-senpai! Syo-kun! Shinomiya-san!" She shouted whilst running happily. "I came to discuss the theme song." Natsuki and Syo both complimented the song and Haruka smiled. "It's all thanks to Ai-senpai's lyrics." Syo blushed, thinking of how perfect his boyfriend was. H was pulled back to the world by Natsuki. "Ne, Syo-chan?"

"Huh… Yeah, whatever."

"Why is having Haruka here encouraging?" Ai glared at Syo and Syo blushed, he didn't know what he was agreeing with.

"I… Uhh…"

"Does this mean you will make fewer mistakes?" Syo blushed and looked slightly saddened.

"That's got nothing to d with it!" Nobody knew about Ai and Syo's relationship except from Natsuki, Otoya and Reiji. Each promised not to spread their friend's secret.

"Being alone is easer and much more efficient." Ai mumbled, feeling slightly bad for angering Syo unintentionally. He was soon shouted away by the director.

"He hasn't messed up once..." Syo pointed out.

"It's amazing." Natsuki added.

"But he doesn't understand the dialogue... He should by now! He's an idiot…"

"Syo-chan… I'm sure he understands." Haruka stood looking confused.

"What's going on with you and Mikaze-senpai, Syo-kun?" She asked.

"N-Nothing!" Syo shouted, sounding very defensive.

"Just tell her Syo-chan!" Natsuki shouted.

"Ai might not like it..."

"I'm sure he won't mind!"

"Fine… W-We're together…"

"That's cute!" Haruka almost shouted. "I thought you made a good couple..!"

"Thanks…" Syo mumbled.

The rain began to pour heavily as Syo and Natsuki walked down the long corridors of the building. They spotted Haruka and decided to shout out to her. "Nanami!" Syo shouted, trying to hide what happened earlier. "Syo-kun! Shinomiya-san!" She looked panicked. "Mikaze-senpai has collapsed!" Syo panicked and ran outside to where Haruka has gestured. "Ai! Wake up!" Syo shouted, panicked and scared. Haruka felt Ai's forehead and Natsuki had suggested taking him inside. All three of them carried Ai's body inside and placed him on a bed in a nearby room. Syo was still trying to wake him up. "Ai! Ai!" He eventually gave up and Haruka went out to call the hospital. Syo wouldn't show how really worried he was about his senpai but Natsuki and Haruka could tell. He didn't take his eyes off Ai's face and soon his eyes opened. They were blank, lifeless... They had started to glow and show a heartbeat. Syo panicked and stared at Ai, confused. The three of them waited and Ai awoke, sitting straight up. Syo couldn't say anything and moved away from the bed as he realized how close he was standing. The three in the room stared at Ai, Natsuki and Haruka saying his name. Syo was still confused and asked what they all were thinking. "What... Are you..?" He couldn't take his eyes off Ai and it seemed like forever until he finally answered. Ai stared directly into Syo's eyes, making him blush slightly, before talking. "Now you know I'm a robot." The whole room was silent before they all hit realization on what he had said. "What?!" Was said by all three in perfect timing. Syo then almost started crying. "You didn't even tell me!" He shouted before running off to another room.

"Ai-chan senpai... You didn't tell him..?" Natsuki said and Ai looked saddened.

"I… I thought he wouldn't love me. I can't feel like you humans can…" He mumbled.

"He loves you. He won't just stop because of this…" Natsuki sighed. "It's a shock but he would've accepted you."

"Now I've messed everything up." Ai lowered his head and a tear fell from his eye. He touched it, looking confused. "What is this..?"

"It's a tear, Ai-chan-senpai. It means you're sad." Natsuki turned serious. "I know you're low battery or broken but you need to talk to him."

"I-I will…" Ai looked down and wiped his face. "I'll go and find him now…"

After looking around rooms, he eventually found Syo in a nearby room, crying. "Syo?" Ai said.

"Go away. I don't want to see you…" Syo's voice cracked as he spoke.

"I-I'm sorry… I couldn't tell you. I wanted to but I couldn't."

"You should've! Imagine how it feels idiot!"

"I couldn't tell you because I thought you wouldn't accept me. I can't feel and you probably would've thought I didn't love you."

"I would've accepted you… I have… It just hurts… You didn't even tell me…" Syo looked to the floor, his face bright red. Ai got closer to him and pulled his chin up to kiss him. It didn't last long before Syo pulled away and wrapped his arms around the taller boy.

"Am I forgiven? I really am sorry."

"Stuff like this… Just tell me from now on, idiot…"

"I will, shorty." Ai smiled lightly.

"Don't call me short either! I'm older than you!" Syo laughed after shouting and snuggled his head into Ai's back. "So… Is everything okay? Why did you collapse?" He pulled away from their hug.

"I haven't got enough power to last all day, hardly enough to finish the shoot. If I go in low power mode, I'll overheat."

"We can help you though, right?"

"I doubt you can…" Ai sighed and Syo's face flushed red. "Let's go and find Natsuki and Nanami."

They found Natsuki and Haruka and soon carried on the shoot. Ai kept breaking down and as promised, Syo and Natsuki helped him. Syo was always the first over to Ai and the one to pull him up or cover him from the rain. One shoot made Syo almost snap. He made the filming crew postpone the shootings until Ai was okay and ready to film again, even if there was only one scene. Ai was having none of it, he didn't want the filming to be postponed. "I'm worried about you…" Syo mumbled catching Ai's attention. They stared at each other for a while before Ai stood up, his face slightly red, like Syo's.

"I see." He stayed standing. "Those lines. I know what they mean. I was confused but I understand" He said whilst glancing at Syo. "Let me film." They went and filmed the climax scene. Syo was mesmerized by Ai's performance, as always.

"Hey, Ai. Can you last until we get home..?" Syo asked.

"I doubt it."

"Even if you're low on power, you're still perfect…" Ai smiled. "And if you don't understand those lines after being with me for however long." Syo pouted like a child.

"I do… Now anyway." He smiled again and wrapped his arms around Syo. "Thank you for being by my side, Shorty." Ai whispered in Syo's ear before breaking down, again. Syo's face was bright red as he carried Ai to the car to take them all home.

When Ai awoke, he was in his bed, charging with his boyfriend curled up next to him, sleeping. He smiled as he ran his hand through the smaller boy's hair. He leant over and pressed a kiss to his forehead, wrapping his arms around him. He eventually fell asleep, cuddling into Syo.

* * *

 **A/N -**

I finally got it finished! Didn't take too long, might be because I used a lot from part one of this story!

Hope you liked it! Please review and favorite!

Another part to this out soon - A sequel to part one~

Please request! I feel like my request list is actually getting too short!

Thankyou fr reading! Matene~


End file.
